This invention relates to scrapers and in particular to scrapers of the type that are readily attachable to motorized farm implements for moving offal and the like.
Offal, such as animal waste and other debris, accumulates in barns and must be periodically removed. Various removal systems-have been installed in barns, but their high capital cost and lack of versatility are disadvantageous. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,349 to Mensch discloses an offal scraper that is portable, relatively inexpensive, and is attachable to the front bucket of a front end loader or similar equipment. While this type of scraper has many advantages, it lacks rigidity, such that the scraper sometimes tends to non-uniformly collapse if high downward loads are exerted to increase the squeegee scraping action. Correspondingly, this tendency to collapse restricts the ability to use construction tires which are worn thin or to use tires having a weak wall strength. Further, offal tends to pile up and flow upwardly through the open center section creating a messy maintenance problem. Also, further improvements in cost, ease of manufacture, multiple scraping surfaces, and attachability to motorized farm implements are desired.